


Kaosverse Part 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Tabbyluna



Series: Kaosverse Stuff [2]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Ahegao Reference, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, M/M, Multiverse, Romance, Some raunchy humour, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: In the past, when he denied his feelings to the people he had a crush on, it never worked. So, maybe it was time to take a chance, and try something new.
Relationships: Sort of Glumshanks/Kaos (Skylanders)
Series: Kaosverse Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005573
Kudos: 3





	Kaosverse Part 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, part two of Kaosverse. Almost all the ones included in this are jokes in the discord. Yes, even the raunchy ones. Like I said in the tags, there will be raunchy humour in this. If it's not your cup of tea, turn away now, and read a story by a more respectable author.

It all started when Ahegao Kaos and Lust Kaos shared an ice cream sundae together. They had wanted to order the cherry burster special, and in order to save funds Smarty-Pants Kaos asked if they were fine with sharing it. They both agreed to it. And so that was how they ended up chatting with each other, horking down great chunks of chocolate cherry ice cream as they did it.

“Sure is cool how there’s a whole new Skylands to explore, huh Ahegao Kaos?” Lust Kaos licked up some whipped cream on his spoon and sighed, satisfied. “That means there has to be twice the hotties we can access now. Two times the beauties! Two times the hunks!”

Ahegao cried out in pleasure when he popped in his next spoonful of ice cream. That mouthful had just the right blend of chocolate and cherry, of ice cream and topping. It was a delightful, flavourful burst of pleasure to eat. “Oh yeah, I totally agree with you there. There’s quite a few from this dimension that I already have my eyes on!”

“Oh, really?” Asked Lust Kaos, his eyes bright. “Who? Tell me about them?”

Ahegao Kaos grinned, and dug out a cherry from the very bottom of the sundae. He licked up the surrounding jam around it, then crunched on the fruit. “Oh, remember just half an hour ago, when we were in this dimension’s Kaos’ lair?”

Lust Kaos nodded. “Go on…”

“Yeah, you know that tall lanky green guy giving all of us those delicious sandwiches?” Ahegao Kaos said with a sigh, his face flushing. “He’s such a dreamboat!”

“Oh, you mean Glumshanks?” Asked Lust Kaos.

“Who?”

“Glumshanks. You know, our personal butler. Practically our caretaker most of the time?” Ahegao Kaos shook his head, signaling that none of that rang any bells.

“In my universe, it was always just my Mom and me. We never had any sort of butler or babysitter around ever,” he explained. “But this… Glumshanks. Is he good at his job?”

“Oh he can be annoying at times. But honestly, he can be a pretty good friend and he’s definitely a great guy to be around.” Lust Kaos shrugged his shoulders. “I just dunno if he’s my type, that’s all. I think if you’re into him you should totally go for it though.”

Ahegao Kaos nodded, but then wrung his hands together nervously while looking down at the table. A blob of melted ice cream had dripped down from the top of the glass, and accumulated in a puddle at the bottom. “I think he does sound like a good man, and hopefully a good partner. It’s just that… I’m not quite sure how I would even be able to court him.”

Lust Kaos rubbed his chin. “Well… I’m usually experienced at quick hookups. But I assume that you want something that’s more romantic, huh?” 

Ahegao Kaos nodded. “It would be great if that were to happen. But I haven’t done much romancing in my life before, admittedly.”

“Hmm… I can’t really help you in that department.” Lust Kaos was not a big romantic. “But I bet with a little help from our friends here, we’ll be able to think up something.”

Lust Kaos tapped on the tall glass with his spoon, garnering the attention of several Kaoses filling the ice cream store. “Hey all, listen up. Right now, Ahegao Kaos wants to romance Glumshanks, but neither of us know a good way to go about it. Does anyone here have any good ideas?”

*****

They all suggested a myriad of ideas. Buff Kaos suggested that Ahegao Kaos begin working out immediately, in order to build muscles and attract Glumshanks. “Once you buff up enough, you can come over to his house and sweep him off his feet. Plus, you get to show off  _ these _ bad boys.” He flexed his muscles, presenting to all the Kaoses in the room the fruits of his many years spent keeping fit.

“That’s all fine and good,” said Ahegao Kaos, “but I really want to try and ask him out today. It’ll probably take months before I could even hope to become as buff as you. There’s no way I would be able to build that kind of muscle in a day.”

Satyr Kaos suggested picking him a bunch of flowers, and presenting them to Glumshanks with a song. “I know my Glumshanks is a romantic. Maybe this one would appreciate a song as sweet as honey, as well as a freshly-picked bouquet of roses.”

“Hey, I have a Glumshanks in my world too. And,”  _ achoo _ , “and he’s allergic to roses.” Sick Kaos rubbed the snot on his face with his sleeve, and sniffled. 

“Yeah, mine’s allergic to aster flowers,” said Ghost Kaos. “I’m lucky that I don’t need to breathe, thank goodness for that, but I don’t think we can safely give the Glumshanks in this dimension any flowers until we can confirm what sort of allergies he has.”

“Plus, I don’t think I can sing very well, sadly,” said Ahegao Kaos. He twiddled his thumbs.

A Kaos in the crowd raised his hand. Literally. Zombie Kaos had dropped his right hand earlier, and was now holding it up with his left hand in order to gain the attention of the other Kaoses. Once all eyes were on him, Zombie Kaos cleared his throat, and said, “I have idea. Old one, from old days, but here it is.”

And all the other Kaoses huddled around him, listening to Zombie Kaos’ plan.

*****

Ahegao Kaos stood outside the lair with an ice cream cake that was quickly cobbled together. Part of Zombie Kaos’ plan involved bringing Glumshanks food, and for some reason, Cake Kaos wanted to make him a cake. And Ahegao Kaos was to help out.

“But don’t you find it weird that you’re a cake making a cake to be eaten?” Asked Lust Kaos.

Cake Kaos merely shrugged. He put together a fondant chef’s hat (which was also weird, since all of Cake Kaos’ skin and clothes were also made out of fondant), and got to work. Zombie Kaos placed a fallen hand onto Lust Kaos’ shoulder, and shook his head. “Best to not think too hard.”

“Yeah, I think these things get kind of weird. You’d probably understand it better if you’re Undead,” chipped in Ghost Kaos. Lust Kaos decided that they were right, and walked in the other direction.

It was done in a rush, but the cake turned out semi-decent. Ahegao Kaos was surprised it turned out as well as it did. Especially since he was an amateur in cooking. And so began part one of Operation: Get Glumshanks to Notice Ahegao Kaos. 

Glumshanks, as usual, was the one who opened the door. “Oh, uh, hi there…”

“I’m Ahegao Kaos in this dimension,” said Ahegao Kaos. “But… you can call me Ahegaos.”

Glumshanks looked down at the cake. “Oh, that looks nice.”

“It’s for you, actually,” said Ahegaos. “I… uh… managed to get you a cake, and I was hoping that you could try it out.” Ahegaos reached into the back pocket of his black robes, and pulled out a plastic knife. Glumshanks graciously took it, and cut himself a piece.

He took a bite. Then another. Then another. A wide smile grew on his face. “This is… this is pretty good,” he complimented. “Did you make this?”

“Well, I had a bit of help.” He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. Watching with pleasure as Glumshanks ate up his cake.

“It’s delicious.”

“Thank you,” said Ahegaos. And he realised, this would be a good opportunity to bring him into phase two of Zombie Kaos’ plan. “Hey, uh, Glumshanks…”

“Hm?”

“I was wondering…” he sighed, “if maybe… you would like to go on a drive together?”

Glumshanks looked at him, then turned his eyes to behind him. And there, he caught sight of a huge truck, parked right outside the lair. That was Truck Kaos, who had volunteered to help out for phase two of this operation. Right behind him was Toy Truck Kaos, who wanted to be there for emotional support. “A drive you say?” He asked. “To where?”

“I’d say somewhere quiet… we could watch the sunset together if you would like.”

Glumshanks bit his lip, and Ahegaos watched him in anticipation. Would he say yes? No? What if he said no? What would he do then?

“Well, I don’t see why not. I’ve finished my work for the day, and I don’t think Lord Kaos would mind it if I snuck out this time.”

Instantly, Ahegaos took him by the hand, and they ran up to Truck Kaos together. Once both of them were seated, with seat belts buckled, Truck Kaos took off. On a mission to give them a mini adventure together. With Toy Truck Kaos vroom-vrooming right behind them.

They travelled along a smooth road. Watching the scenery change around them as faint, romantic music played in the background (thanks Toy Truck Kaos). Ahegaos realised that he was still holding Glumshanks’ hand, and smiled. It felt nice holding his hand, the fingers interlocking into each other and fitting each other perfectly. He watched Glumshanks’ face, watching him smile at all the beautiful sights around Skylands.

It was such a beautiful sight. Seeing him smiling, enjoying himself. The image warned Ahegaos’ heart, even more than the surroundings filled with wonderful nature did.

“I’ve never really properly been to this part of Skylands ever before. Never to just enjoy the environment like this,” confessed Glumshanks. “All this is beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” said Ahegaos, without thinking.

“What was that?”

“Er,” instinctively, Ahegaos wanted to brush it off. Like he never made an embarrassing slip-up like that. But… he’d acted like that in the past. Towards his former crushes. And he never got closer to them than a friend. In the past, when he denied his feelings to the people he had a crush on, it never worked. So, maybe it was time to take a chance, and try something new. “You’re beautiful. That’s what I said.”

Glumshanks flushed at the compliment. And then shot him back a wry smile. “Thanks, Ahegaos,” he said, “thank you for that.”

And softly, the romantic music played for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't think I really care about dignity. All I wanna do is make sure my fellow fans have a good time reading my stuff. Also to shitpost. It's 2020, I'm not hurting anyone, I'll take whatever serotonin I can get.


End file.
